


Another Side of Weakness

by LesBeHonest01



Series: At My Weakest [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BFFs, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clarke's POV, Clexa, F/F, Obnoxious Raven, Stubborn Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesBeHonest01/pseuds/LesBeHonest01
Summary: Clarke Griffin has been in love with her best friend, Lexa Woods, ever since she realized it when she was 12 years old. While at Lincoln and Octavia's wedding her obnoxious best friend - the one and only - Raven Reyes, encourages her to woman up and tell the other girl how she really feels about her after all these years. Will the blonde's stubbornness win out or will she finally listen to her insufferable friend?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: At My Weakest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810786
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Another Side of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! So I decided that I wanted to write Clarke's perspective on this story. I came to this decision soley because of the fact that whenever I read a story in one character's perspective it always has me wondering what the other character's perspective is on everything happening. So... here we are lol.
> 
> Clarke's version of this story does have humor in it. I realize that my type of humor may not be the same as everyone else's, BUT I'm not even sorry about it because I actually had a lot of fun writing this because of the humor. To me, Lexa and Anya are more serious characters, whereas Clarke and Raven are not as serious. This is just my opinion and take on these characters in this type of setting. So... sorry not sorry! *shrugs*
> 
> Again, keep in mind that I am no writer. So be kind. I also want to stress that if you like it, that's great! If you DON'T like it, that's also okay! Just don't be an ass or hateful. Again, there's already enough hate in this world we live in. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos, misspellings or errors in grammar. This is still being edited so some changes may occur as I continue tweaking this story until I am 100% satisfied with it. I just wanted to get this story out there before I lost my nerve and never post it lol.
> 
> Also keep in mind that, again like Lexa's POV, I've pretty much "stripped" this story down to the only thing that matters and that's Clexa. I didn't bother with details or descriptions on other characters or the surroundings because I felt that the only thing that mattered are these two characters and their feelings for one another. 
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to SlyFoxUwU, bulletprooflesbian and Pricefield Pirate, they helped with editing this story and encouraged me to write it. I will eternally be grateful to them for it! I love you guys! <3
> 
> And lastly, do not be that asshole and post my work on other sites without my permission or try to take credit for it, c'mon now.
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone! And without further ado, enjoy!

Clarke makes her way to where Lincoln and Octavia’s wedding reception is being held. She spots Raven near the bar, who’s trying to be discreet about eye fucking her girlfriend, Anya, as she walks away. She rolls her eyes at Raven’s inability to behave like an adult as she makes her way over to her. 

“Seriously, Rae?” Clarke says, blocking the Latina’s line of sight, trying to suppress her laugh, arching a brow.

Raven shoves Clarke’s head to the side. “Oh my god,  _ ew _ , get out of the fucking way, Griff!” She shrieks playfully as she leans around the blonde to continue looking at her girlfriend. 

“Hey!” Clarke says, mocking hurt as she rubs her head where Raven’s hand had pressed on her head.

“What?” She says, feigning offense. “I can’t help it if she be lookin’ like a snacc.”

Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes, blue eyes following Anya as she makes her way out onto the balcony where she spots Lexa, her best friend. 

She shakes her head at the Latina. “What are you, fourteen?”

_ "Maybe."  _ She says waggling her eyebrows suggestively as a mischievous smile begins to creep onto her face. “Either way, I’ma be having me one  _ hell _ of a tasty snacc later - preferably the both of us will.” 

“Yeah, if you can stop eye fucking her long enough, _maybe_ you will.” Clarke scoffs. “How the _hell_ does that woman put up with you?”

“Well, you see here  _ Clarkey, _ ” she exclaims, clearly already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system, making Clarke jump slightly from the brunette’s sudden change in volume. “It’s because I’m awesome.” 

“I don’t -”

“- Ah ah ah,” Raven tisks. “I wasn’t done, Princess.” She says, waving a finger at the blonde. “Now, where was I...” She pauses, faux thinking, tapping her chin. 

Clarke cringes at the nickname, knowing Raven is only using it to annoy her. She rolls her eyes. 

“Ah yes, what I was gonna say - before being so  _ rudely _ interrupted,” She says glaring at the blonde. “Is that it’s also because I have quite the talent-”   
  
_ “La la la la la!” _ Clarke squeals, eyes closed, covering her ears.

Raven cackles at the blonde’s reaction. “Hey, you asked.” She shrugs.

“It was a rhetorical question, asshole.” Clarke says, chuckling.

The two friends laugh it off as Clarke swipes a flute of champagne off a tray as a waiter walks by them. They sit in a comfortable silence enjoying watching all their friends and family having a good time laughing and dancing. 

Clarke’s eyes end up straying to where Lexa and Anya are still talking out on the balcony, seemingly in deep conversation. She can’t help but admire just how beautiful the brunette looks tonight. 

“Now who’s doing the eye fucking.” Raven says, smirking.

“Fuck you, Reyes!” She says smiling, taking a sip of her champagne as she shoves Raven lightheartedly. 

As their joking around dies down Raven takes a sip of her drink, head tilted to the side as she eyes the blonde, trying to decipher her friend's mood. 

“Look Griffin, I’ma be real here,” She says as seriously as she can in her drunken state. “Stop being a wimp and just fucking tell her already, will ya.” 

Clarke sighs, turning to look at Raven because,  _ of course, _ Raven knows what - or who - she is thinking about. 

“You know why I haven’t - can’t do that.” 

Raven huffs, annoyed. “How long have we all been friends, Clarke?” She asks pointedly, taking a sip of her drink. Not waiting for an answer she continues. “Since we were, what, like five, six years old? So a long ass fucking time, dude.” 

Raven holds up her hand when she sees the blonde about to interrupt her. 

“No, let me finish ‘cause I’m -  _ we _ are  _ all _ tired of this bullshit game of denial you and the  _ Commander  _ are  _ still  _ playing after all these years.” She says, sighing.

Clarke looks away, anywhere but at the Latina. Finally she decides to just stare at her glass of champagne, swirling the liquid around and around for something to do. 

“She’s my best friend, Rae.” She says softly.

Blue eyes find their way back over to where she knows her favorite green ones are. Her eyes always find their way to Lexa. It never fails. It didn’t matter where in a room full of people the brunette is, Clarke is always able to pick the beautiful brunette out of a crowded room. How can she not? She’s been in love with her best friend since she was twelve and realized she is bi. The realization had been like a punch to the gut, knocking her off her feet and taking her breath away all in one go. 

Like a moth to a flame, everything about the stoic, green eyed beauty drew Clarke to her. Lexa is… irresistible, inevitable. There was absolutely nothing she could’ve done to prevent this from happening. She was already in too deep by the time she realized her true feelings towards her best friend to do anything about it. It was simply  _ too late.  _ She fell, and she fell fucking hard. 

She loves how loyal Lexa is. How in awe she is when the brunette is able to command the attention of a room - well, people in general, effortlessly. She loves how, to people Lexa doesn’t know well, she comes off as stoic and cold, but once you get to know her, you see that she cares greatly about the people she loves.    
Clarke, especially loves how soft the  _ Commander _ is with her when it’s just the two of them hanging out and she loves the soft spot she has for children, even though she denies it. 

She loves Lexa’s quick wit and dry sense of humor and she loves how easily the brunette can make her laugh, especially when she’s having a bad day. When they’re together, everything feels like it’s going to be alright. It just feels  _ right  _ when she is with Lexa.

Lexa wasn’t just the girl Clarke fell in love with though, but also her _best friend_ , and that's what terrifies her the most. All these things put together and more is what made Clarke realize her feelings - the gravity of her feelings for her best friend.

She wasn’t ready to have that ruined because she can’t control her feelings around the other girl. It’s why she’s never told Lexa how she feels. Why she didn’t want to risk it. She knows once they cross that line… She’s opening herself up to the possibility of losing Lexa - and she can’t lose her. It would absolutely destroy her. It would be the end of their friendship.

But she feels like a fool who can’t help the way she feels about her best friend. Lexa’s always telling her how strong she is, yet she always feels  _ weak _ . Weak  _ because _ of Lexa. Weak  _ for _ Lexa. The brunette caught her at her weakest and she fell and she fell and she keeps falling for Lexa. And now the green eyed goddess has such a powerful, all-consuming hold on the blonde that she can’t help but stop fighting it at this point. 

Clarke finally looks at Raven, pleading for her to just drop the subject of their friend. 

Raven sighs again. “Clarke, I can see it written all over your face. It’s so obvious how you feel about her.”

“It is not!” Clarke says, exasperated. 

“Dude, everyone fucking  _ knows _ .” Raven deadpans. “It’s hard  _ not  _ to notice you two idiots giving each other ‘heart eyes’ every time you’re together.” She says, rolling her eyes. “Like this.” She says as she starts trying to imitate the facial expressions her friends make to each other when they think no one is looking.

Clarke groans. “ _ Fuck off, _ Rae!” She says, taking another sip of her champagne.

Raven cackles. “No can do, Clarkey.” She sing-songs, enjoying her friend's distress.

“I don’t want to fuck shit up between us, Raven!” Clarke says through clenched teeth, glaring at her friend. “We’ve been just friends since forever now.”

“We just want to see our two best friends happy, man - ” Raven starts laughing. “ - together, you know, finally bumping uglies.” Raven cackles, making scissoring motions with both hands together to emphasize her point.

“Oh my god, Raven!” Clarke exclaims, slapping her on the arm as she tries not to laugh at her friends obnoxious behavior.

Raven breathes in deeply, letting it out slowly as she tries to stop laughing. 

“Look Griffin, we’re not kids anymore.” She says shakily, wiping tears from her eyes as she tries to gets her laughter under control. “It’s obvious you both feel the same way about each other. You’re being ridiculous. You’ve been in love for, like,  _ forever, _ so what are you waiting for?” 

Clarke downs the rest of her champagne. She quickly replaces it with another when she sees the waiter passing by again. She looks at Raven as she takes another sip. 

“I can’t just walk up to her and blurt it out, Rae.” She says, rolling her eyes, shaking her head. 

“Uh, yeah, you can. It’s that easy.” Raven says, rolling her eyes. “If you’re worried about her not reciprocating your feelings - I'm _ telling _ you, you don’t have anything to worry about there.”

“And what if you’re wrong, Rae?” 

“I’m not!”   
  
“But what if you’re wrong!” Clarke exclaims.   
  
“I’m not wrong, you stubborn fuck!” Raven says, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated with the blonde, almost spilling her drink. She can feel her buzz fading because of the stubborn woman. 

“I can’t go back after this, Raven.” Clarke sighs. “I can’t fix this if I tell her and she doesn’t feel the same, everything will be fucked - there’s no coming back from that.” She says softly.

Raven sighs, wrapping an arm around the blonde. “Hey, look at me.” 

She waits until Clarke looks at her, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears that she knows the blonde refuses to let fall. 

“Everything's going to be okay.” She says, trying to reassure her friend the truth behind her words. “Okay?”

Clarke nods, relenting. “Okay.” She whispers.

Relieved at seeing Clarke’s acceptance, Raven gives her a quick one-armed hug and withdraws her arm from over the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Just tell her already,  _ please,  _ for the love of god!” She exclaims, trying to lighten the mood.

Clarke gives a watery laugh, rolling her eyes as she wipes her eyes carefully, being mindful of her makeup. She takes a sip of her drink while she regains her composure.

“Thanks, Rae.” She says, smiling.

“Dude, tell her.” Raven says, encouragingly. “I promise, you won’t regret it.” She winks. 

“We’ll see.” Clarke says, laughing softly. Her eyes wander back over to where Lexa is still out on the balcony talking with Anya. 

Raven follows the blonde’s gaze. She rolls her eyes. 

“Clarke, I’m serious, just tell Lexa how you feel, for fucks sake, so you two  _ dumbasses _ can be with each other already!”

Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“You know, your eyes will get stuck like that if you keep doing that right?” Raven deadpans. 

Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes again at her friend’s antics. “Okay,  _ Mom!"  _

“C’mon man, think about all the stuff you’ve missed out on - are missing out on - right now, because you’re being a lil’ bitch!” Raven exclaims. “Like being able to hold her hand, cuddling,  _ kissing - "  _ She says listing each one off on her fingers.

“ - Thanks Rae, I had no idea.” Clarke replies sarcastically. 

Raven continues on, not missing a beat, pretending she didn’t hear the blonde. 

“- And the  _ sex, _ Griff, oh my god, the sex! You’re both ridiculously hot women, so I bet you’ll have some very steamy ass sex!” She says, winking and waggling her eyebrows at the blonde. 

Clarke throws her head back letting out a throaty laugh at Raven’s logic. She wipes the tears from her eyes, she’s laughing so hard. 

“Oh my god, I need a stronger drink. I can’t even with you right now!” She chokes out, trying to stop laughing. “You want another?”

“Nope.” Raven says, popping the ‘p’ as she downs the rest of her drink. “I’m thirsty for something else entirely.” She says, winking at the blonde.

Clarke shakes her head, still laughing as she walks away towards the bar. She’s starting to feel a good buzz going as she orders a rum and coke and waits for her drink. 

While she’s waiting for her drink Clarke suddenly feels a hand slip across the small of her back. She jumps slightly, hand to her chest, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Lex, _ Jesus Christ, _ you scared the  _ shit _ out of me!” She breathes, swatting Lexa light-heartedly in the stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa chuckles. “Dance with me?” 

Clarke smiles, her heart beating rapidly. 

_ God, she is so fucking beautiful.  _

She grabs the green eyed beauty by the tie and pulls her towards her, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s as she closes her eyes, trying to calm her raging heartbeat. 

“I’d love to.” She whispers, smiling.

Clarke slowly opens her eyes and what she sees makes her fall even more in love with the woman in front of her as she looks into her favorite pair of green eyes. Lexa’s eyes are so beautiful and mesmerizing, Clarke can’t look away even if she wants to. She doesn’t care though because this feels right, being this close to Lexa and getting to breath the same air as her. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world to have someone as special as Lexa in her life. 

She stares at her best friend, sees when Lexa’s eyes travel down to her lips for a split second before coming back up again. It makes her weak in the knees.

_ Okay, I must really be drunk. I’m seeing shit. _

“Shall we?” Lexa whispers as she brings her arm from the small of Clarke’s back to take her hand.

“Yes.” Clarke says, forgetting about her drink entirely. 

With a breathy laugh, her legs threaten to shake with anticipation as she allows Lexa to pull her towards the dance floor. Her face was starting to hurt, she was smiling so much.

She lets the brunette lead them to a spot among the small crowd of people already there slow dancing. Lexa gently raises her arm and spins Clarke before pulling her into her arms, her hands coming to rest on the small of the blonde’s back. 

Clarke laughs softly as she runs her hands gently along Lexa's arms, then up her shoulders. Her right hand snakes up to rest behind Lexa’s neck while her left grabs Lexa’s tie again, pulling this captivating woman gently towards her until their foreheads are pressed against each other once again. They start to sway slowly. 

“Hi.” Clarke whispers, smiling, content with being in the arms of the woman she loves. 

Her heart feels so full in this moment, like it’s going the burst with all the love she has for the other girl.

“Hi.” Lexa whispers back. “You’re a little drunk, aren’t you?” She asks, smiling, as she leans back a little to look at the blonde. 

“A little bit.” Clarke smiles, emphasizing with her thumb and index finger slightly apart. “I’ve got a good buzz going at the moment.”

When she hears Lexa’s soft laughter, she’s overcome with a need to just  _ touch  _ the brunette, so she reaches up with her right hand from behind Lexa’s neck and cups her cheek, thumb caressing gently across it. Her hand burned in the best possible way when she touched the other girl’s cheek. She felt it spread throughout her entire body, all the way down to her toes with just this simple movement.

“Everything okay with you?” Clarke says softly, concerned, as green eyes meet blue. “I saw you outside talking with Anya.”

“I hope so.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke continues to gently run her thumb across Lexa’s cheek as they press their foreheads together again, continuing to sway to the music. She can feel how nervous Lexa is suddenly. She doesn’t comment on it, choosing to wait, allowing the brunette to gather her thoughts.

Clarke feels Lexa take in a shaky breath before letting it out, just as shakily. Okay, now she’s starting to really worry, her heart rate picking back up again. She continues to run her thumb across the other girl’s cheek soothingly while she watches Lexa close her eyes. She can feel Lexa starting to tremble and that’s making Clarke even more nervous, wondering what the brunette is thinking for her to be this nervous with her.

A few seconds pass, Clarke closes her eyes, waiting patiently for Lexa to speak as they continue swaying to the music. 

“Clarke, I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time.” Lexa finally whispers, opening her eyes and leaning back slightly to brush her nose against the blonde’s. 

“What is it, Lex?” She asks softly, opening her eyes as well, green eyes meeting blue once again.

“I’m scared.” Lexa whispers.

“What are you scared of?” She whispers back as she continues to softly brush her thumb across Lexa’s cheek as they continue to sway to the music.

Clarke searches Lexa’s face, concern etched on her face as she waits for Lexa to continue. She doesn’t stop running her thumb across the other girl’s cheek soothingly, wanting to reassure the brunette that she was there. 

_ What could she possibly be afraid of? _

Lexa is so beautiful. The most beautiful goddess of a woman Clarke’s ever laid eyes on. The woman she's in love with - crazy in love with. Clarke’s heart is beating so fast, yet she wants Lexa to know she’s not going anywhere, so she tries to relax and appear calm for her, hoping that it'll calm the brunette as well.

Suddenly Lexa is pulling her in slowly, her right hand threading gently through her hair. 

Clarke’s breath catches in her throat. 

_ Is she…? _

Heart in her throat, she’s frozen, afraid to move. She's afraid she’ll scare the brunette as she waits with bated breath for Lexa to make her next move, extremely aware of her rapidly beating heart.

_ Holy shit, I think I’m going to pass out. _

“You.” Lexa quickly breathes out in a whisper. “I’m scared of you, Clarke... of how you make me feel - and I’m scared of doing this...”

They’re so close to each other in this moment, inches apart, Clarke realizes. She releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding out slowly as she feels Lexa threading her hand through her hair. Literally all she has to do is simply lean forward and she can finally stop torturing herself, wondering how soft her best friend’s lips are and actually  _ know  _ how soft they are. She can finally  _ taste  _ Lexa’s lips. 

_ Do it! God, for fucks sake, just fucking kiss her! _

Before Clarke can even react to her thought, Lexa leans in and closes the remaining distance between them brushing her lips against hers in a tender kiss. Clarke sighs into the kiss. It’s soft and slow and Clarke’s entire body comes alive with the feeling, her head spinning, reeling from the unexpected turn of events happening right now. Her heart beating out of her chest as she returns the kiss immediately, her whole body burning, aching with need as their mouths move together.

Lexa tilts Clarke’s head back slightly, feeling her soft lips part, deepening the kiss. She feels the brunette shaking as she sweeps her tongue across Clarke’s lower lip begging for entrance. Clarke greedily grants it, whimpering as she finally tastes Lexa as their tongues slide against one another.

Clarke can’t focus on anything other than Lexa pressing up against her, can’t help but marvel at how perfect Lexa’s body seems to fit perfectly against hers. How perfect they are together. 

_ Jesus fuck, the girl can kiss. _

All Clarke wants in this moment is to keep kissing her best friend. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of this feeling, not wanting it to end. She pulls the other girl in even closer, their bodies flush against one another as she pulls Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth, soothing it immediately with her tongue. She already loves kissing Lexa. No kiss has ever felt so right. This brunette enchantress is overwhelming, she’s everywhere. Lexa’s kiss is gloriously devastating and has Clarke’s senses on overdrive. Clarke can feel her, taste her, hear her, smell her intoxicating perfume -  _ everything.  _ It’s all so overwhelmingly  _ Lexa.  _ And it is heavenly.

Eventually the kiss slows down when they both feel the need for air back in their lungs. Clarke hums contently, unable to wipe the smile off her face, she presses her forehead against Lexa’s as they catch their breath. 

“Wow.” Clarke whispers, out of breath. 

Lexa chuckles, breathless. “Yeah.” She says as she threads her fingers through the blonde’s soft curls. “Wow.”

And then Lexa’s pulling her back into another heated kiss and Clarke can’t be bothered to care that all their family and friends can see them. Everything falls away until there’s nothing left but the feeling of Lexa against her. Now that they’ve kissed, Clarke just wants to keep kissing Lexa. Again and again and again. She wants everything Lexa is willing to give her and more. She wants  _ Lexa. _

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

She wants forever. With Lexa. 

The kiss ends and the two pull apart smiling at one another. Clarke gazes lovingly at the brunette as Lexa tucks a strand of the blonde’s hair behind her ear. It’s those mesmerizing green eyes that have her melting into the brunette’s touch, something about the way she’s looking at her so  _ softly.  _ Lexa is looking at her like she’s hung the moon and the stars and Clarke’s heart is so full, bursting with these feelings that’s always been there for the brunette. Always.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.” She volleys back, smiling.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” She whispers, chuckling softly.

Green eyes meet blue as Clarke hears the song coming to an end.

“I think I do actually.” She whispers, this time leaning in, kissing Lexa. 

There isn’t a need for her to say anything to Lexa. Everything being said in the way their lips move against each other in perfect sync, their bodies swaying slowly in time to the melody of the music.

Clarke tries to pour every emotion she is feeling into the kiss. She knows what Lexa just confessed to her. She hopes that Lexa can feel it, that she feels the same exact way Lexa feels about her. That she loves Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you, the readers, enjoyed reading this, feel free to comment and hit that kudos button if you want!
> 
> Again, do not be that asshole and post my work on other sites without my permission or try to take credit for someone else's work.


End file.
